1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc recording apparatus for recording data at a high density and to a disc recorded in this manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore available in the CD (Compact Disc) family are the writable CD-R (CD Recordable) and CD-RW (CD ReWritable), and the writing of data to these discs can be performed by the user.
For this purpose, a pregroove is formed as a guide for the recording of information on the CD-R and CD-RW. The pregroove includes a predetermined FM modulated wobble. Demodulating the wobble frequency yields ATIP (Absolute Time In Pregroove), which is the absolute time information.
Furthermore, on a CD, a time code indicating the current time information is recorded in each sector within the subcode in the recorded information. During playback, the current time information within this subcode is referenced so that playback is then performed at the correct speed.
In this manner, using the CD-R or CD-RW, a CD can be created that is playable on an ordinary music CD player.
CDs have a standard recording capacity of 650 MB. On the other hand, it is desirable to increase the recording capacity as much as possible. Various recording media are available, and if a medium of another format is used, it is also possible to record more information. However, it is also desirable to increase the recording capacity as well as use the CD for extended playback in conventional CD players.